Golden Moments
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: Though his charming wife understood what it meant to be an active X-Man, she had no mercy when it came to curfew. Remy chuckled at the thought painfully. He was a fully grown, twenty-nine-year-old man with a curfew. ROMY ONESHOT


_**Jan 2010: Decided to give this a minor editing. Nothing changed except some sentencing and typos I found.**_

_**I had a sudden epiphany to write some Romyness! I hope you enjoy, sorry I'm not updating other things but I'm kinda in need of something fresh.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men, they're marvel property.**_

_**ONESHOT!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

**Golden Moments like These**

Remy LeBeau let a sigh of exhaustion rake through his body, causing uproar from his bruised and weary body. He let his head fall back against the cool elevator wall and his eyes slide shut in their weary state as he let his mind go blank for a moment.

It had been a long, miserable night and though his body did not agree, the mission had been successful. The team had done well, as it usually did and they had arrived back at the mansion with what _Scott Summers_ would call a "_mere scraping_." Remy grumbled irritably at his _Fearless Leader's _infamous last words. They had infiltrated another laboratory- whose scientists had been doing a little _experimentation_ on a couple of mutant kids- destroyed their research, apprehended the scientists and freed the kids. However as always, it was easier planned than done. They hadn't accounted for the fact that they had _guards_; highly skilled _mutant_ guards to be precise. Negotiations had been…brutal and now Remy felt every blow the guards had managed against him had finally caught up with him.

"_Less den what Roguey's gonna give moi when m' get home…"_

He grimaced at the thought. He was running later than he had promised her the other day and though his _charming_ wife understood what it meant to be an _active_ X-Man, she had no mercy when it came to curfew. Remy chuckled at the thought painfully. He was a fully grown, twenty-nine-year-old man and he had a _curfew_. It was astounding how after five years, a Wedding and two years of marriage, his reputation as a debonair ladies man who went wherever he fancied had been reduced to a curfew of midnight with a loving wife and an apartment home to come back to. He didn't regret it at all, not for a moment, but it still seemed to catch him off guard at times as to how different his life was.

How much better it was now that he knew where he wanted to be.

The sound of the elevator jingle and the slight shift of gravity under his feet broke his train of thoughts. His eyes opened, revealing his unusual glowing embers of red on black, and pushed himself off of the elevator wall slowly. He grimaced slightly as he stepped out of the elevator. Resting a hand on the doorway to steady him, he rubbed a particular ache in his back and grimaced when he felt it crack as he arched backwards to relieve the pain. He decided it would be worse in the morning as he descended the warmly lit hallway, passing by several doors before stepping in front of his apartment door. A weary, relieved smile spread across his lips as he eyed the familiar mahogany door. He reached into his tan trench coat, into one of the many pockets, and pulled out a set of keys. He let himself in carefully, as he knew his chances were that Rogue was probably fast asleep and highly susceptible to waking at any noise or worse, waiting up for him just to add a few more bruises of her own. Either way, he silently slipped into the dark apartment and closed the door behind him as silent as the thief he once was. He met the familiar mahogany floored hallway with the heavy thuds of his metal boots. He quickly discarded them at the door and, barefoot, slipped across the hallway, wincing with each step as his body continued to ache. He slipped off his trench coat as he stepped into the grand lounge room, dropping it over the couch top as he crossed into the next hallway that led to the master bedroom.

To his luck, not a light was lit in the room and only the moonlight from the balcony windows bathed the furniture in light. He heaved a silent sigh of relief at the familiar surroundings. It was just as he had left it the night before. Her vanity table was as cluttered as before with the perfume bottles and pieces of jewellery that hid away the dark wood of the desk. A few photos of them, their friends and family, framed the edges of the large oval mirror. Meanwhile on the opposite wall stood his chest of wooden draws and a single, black-iron framed mirror laid flat against the wall. Decks of cards littered the surface of the chest, as it was with nearly every other surface in their home. A trail of their shoes and clothes led to the confines of their shared walk-in wardrobe, causing him to smirk with at hint of smugness. Rogue wouldn't be growling at him to pick up after himself, at least not with plausible evidence. His smugness diminished when he realised that _that_ made absolutely no difference. She never needed an excuse to growl at him._ Ever._

Shrugging off his uniform, he inhaled the familiarity of his home and instantly felt more at ease even in his exhausted state. It was a warm welcome just stepping into the place but it was nothing compared to what laid sound asleep in the grand, four-poster bed. The bed centred the room like a white-sanded island and it beckoned his aching limbs as he trudged willingly towards it. The bed-encased figure beneath the sheets made his heart ache with longing. A longing that always seemed to hit him harder every time he came home; every time he came home to _her_.

Smirking as always, Remy carefully pulled on a pair of loose-fit track pants and ever so carefully pulled himself onto the small space beside the smaller mound hidden under the sheets. The high bed creaked a little under the strain of his weight as he shuffled down to rest his head on his pillow. Inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes a moment, he shifted forward and outstretched a gentle hand and rested it against the warm skin of his wife's uncovered shoulder. He grazed it gently for a moment or two, his eyes resting on the strands of auburn that surrounded her head and hid away her pale face in shadows. Carefully, he shifted closer and made it so that her back was flush against his front while he balanced himself on his right shoulder to look over his wife's form.

Her eyes were shut, her chin lowered into her collar bone while tresses of her unusual auburn and white hair cascaded over her shoulders and framed her face. The gentle whisper of her breathing set him at ease, proving that her dreams were unhindered in her peaceful state. He was relieved by this greatly, as it had been a tough couple of weeks of restless sleep or no sleep at all. Though they had shared the load, she seemed to have it worse off than he. Dark shadows stained the skin under her eyes as evidence of the fact.

Not that he told her when she asked.

Remy gave a deep sigh as he reached out with his left hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. However a sudden noise, a faint hiccup, made him stop in his trail. His eyes shifted only to lock on a smaller figure, no longer than his upper arm, encircled in Rogue's protective arms and a yellow blanket. His eyes softened to a gentle glow of red at the sight of the dimple cheeked face while a tender smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Gently, he scooted a little closer and set his large index and middle finger on the soft, plump cheek of the sleeping baby in his wife's arms and stroked it tenderly. The smile across his face grew while his exhaustion lay forgotten at the back of his mind.

"G'evenin' _mon pétite fils_. Y' been good for y' _Mére_?"

The baby boy gave a gentle round of baby grunts and slight hiccups but did not open his eyes for his father. Remy chuckled silently but was not discouraged by his son's lack of response. He gently reached for his tiny little hand and picked it up with the tip of his index and balanced it on his finger tip. Remy felt his son's miniscule fingers clasp feebly around his finger tip like a little crab claw, his fine fingernails slid over his own course finger almost ticklishly as it subconsciously grasped it. Remy stared down at his first born with an adoration only a father could possess. His son was changing every day, growing and learning since the very day he came into this world not a month, a week and three days ago. He found, after his first mission since his son's birth, that when he had returned, his son had grown at least a good inch or two even though it had only been a day he had been gone. Now, he had missed two days and already he looked changed. Gently, he let his eyes wonder over his son's features, taking note of any changes. The thin wisps of auburn that covered his small head had grown a little. His little face was still rounded and dimple-cheeked while his skin was the healthy pink it should be. Remy smiled down on his son as he spoke up again in a hushed tone.

"Y' growin' too quickly_ petite. Pére_ didn't t'ink y'd grow so much over _deux_ days. _Mais_ y' can't stop dat."

He stroked the soft, fine strands upon his son's head; they were feather soft, like air almost.

"Y' gonna be growin' up soon enough. Talkin', runnin' before y' can walk- like y' _Pére_. Den b'fore y' know it, y'll be takin' on de family trade an' make y' family proud."

He chuckled lightly at his predictions but silently promised himself that whatever his son became, he would support him the best he could and if need be he would protect him with every ounce of strength he could muster. He sealed the promise with a stroke of his son's hand as it shifted in his sleep.

"Ah hope ya don't mean _ya_ family trade. He's too good t' beh a thief. Ya cousins will corrupt him before he hits five."

Remy smiled as he felt his wife's head shift so to meet his gaze. She smiled sleepily up at him and raised her left arm to rest her fingers against his stubble-covered jaw, to rise to his high-set cheek bone. Remy gently sat up a bit more before reaching forward and kissing her lips gently in hello. When he pulled back, he began to graze his fingers gently against her arm as he replied with a grin.

"Dey gonna try an' corrupt him even if I _did_ intend for him t' be a t'ief."

Rogue smiled as a _hmm _purred through her throat.

"Ah bet they will."

"It be inevitable."

They shared similar knowing smiles for a moment before Rogue broke the silence. She reached out and stroked his stubble-covered chin as she replied.

"Ya later than ya said ya'd be."

Remy grimaced inwardly but let a sigh escape his lips in defeat. He was caught.

"_Desolé._ Couldn't be helped dis time."

Rogue seemed to take this as a reasonable answer (for now) and nodded before turning her head and setting her gaze back on their small child. A loving, undeniably motherly smile spread across her lips as she watched his little chest rise and fall in gentle grunts and hiccups. She let out a content sigh before speaking again.

"He missed ya today. Wouldn't go to sleep until ah started playin' the home videos with ya talkin'."

Remy's eyes brightened with, dare he admit it, genuine astonishment.

"_Quoi_? Really? He noticed?"

Rogue smiled and Remy felt her nod as he lingered over her.

"He always knows when ya gone. Lahke a sonar system or somethin'. He knows."

Remy chuckled lightly before reaching out and stroking the top of his son's head. His hands like that of a Giant's compared to his small head.

"He probably would make a good thief wit' skills like dat- _ow!_ _Chére, _I was only kidding!"

Remy touched the spot over his rib cage where she had jabbed him with her elbow and winced slightly. He felt Rogue's body hum with a chuckle as he pouted hurtfully. She drew back to the original subject.

"He fell asleep after a while o' hearin' ya voice."

Remy nodded and replied gently as he put a hand over her shoulder.

"An' y' _ma amour_? Y' get de chance t' get some sleep?"

Rogue nodded.

"A lil'. He's been asleep since nine. He should be wakin' up some tahme soon for a feed. He's not used t' _hours_ sleep at a tahme."

They chuckled in union with knowing smiles but it was short-lived. It was at that moment that their usually restless little son decided it was time to open his eyes. Green-on-black orbs opened and blinked a few times before his little mouth began to quiver. Not a moment later, a few sobs began to break free from him that started a trail of tears, followed by disgruntled cries.

Remy and Rogue moved automatically in unison. While Rogue immediately attended to their son, Remy reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on before turning to his family. He helped his wife sit up in the middle of the bed and adjusted the pillows under her left arm as she held her son's head in her hand while promptly discarding the left side of her night gown to feed her son. She hushed him gently, cooing him lovingly as his sobs quickly turned to suckling sounds as he calmed and fed happily. Remy wrapped his arms around his wife's waist as he set his chin in the nape of her left shoulder. He stared down at his son with a loving smile. There was nothing that bothered him about the idea of breast feeding, at least, not now that he had a son and wife. A few years ago he would've made a perverted joke or turned away in slight disturbance but now he found himself wondering why he ever had. It was the most natural thing in the world.

"Ya not makin' any jokes. Got a lot on ya mind, sugah?"

Okay, so maybe he still made perverted jokes but at this moment, he felt no desire to ruin or make fun out of the moment. He shook his head, kissed his wife's shoulder and replied as he watched their son.

"_Non_. Not dis time."

"Then what are ya thinkin'?"

Remy smiled as he replied.

"How golden moments like dese are. Wit' y' et lil' Jacques. Don't want t' ruin any moment wit' y'."

He felt her chuckle slightly as she replied.

"So when ya _do _ruin the moment with a lame perverted joke, that's ya tryin' _not_ t' mess it up?"

Remy shook his head.

"_Non, _dat _is_ jus' moi ruinin' de moment."

"An' bein' an ass."

Remy frowned.

"Y' want dat t' be his firs' word?"

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"No. But jus' the same. That is what ya act lahke when ya do that."

Remy rolled his eyes but kissed her shoulder again as he replied.

"I'll try t' contain m'self more often."

"Good to know."

At that, Jacques pulled away from his mother's breast, his eyes wondering about as if unable to settle in the midst of awe around him. When his eyes finally met his father's almost identical eyes, they began to glow a brighter emerald green; as if with recognition in his eyes. Rogue and Remy smiled down at him and without another word, Rogue adjusted her night gown and secured her son in her arms, his chin rested again her shoulder, so that his little face was level with his father's. Jacques stared up at his father with bright eyes, his mouth agape a little as he could do little else. Remy grinned down on his son, his straight auburn hair falling over his wife's shoulders as he beamed down. Rogue cooed at her son as she smiled sleepily.

"Look whose home baby-boy. Ya see ya Papa? Do ya baby?"

Jacques wriggled his little arms in response but nonetheless, it caused both parents to grin proudly at his efforts. Remy reached out a hand and let Jacques grasp his index again as he spoke.

"Y' miss _moi _Jacques? Did y' _Mére_ have t' put de video on f' y' _hien_?"

Jacques did nothing this time except stare up at them before letting out a toothless yawn and a sigh. Rogue smiles and leant back into her husband's chest as she settled Jacques to lay front-first on her chest. Remy shifted slightly and switched off the light while Rogue adjusted the yellow blanket around their son's small frame. When they were all settled, Remy kissed Rogue's forehead and gave his son's head a last brush of his finger tips before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. He was moments away from sleep when his wife's sleepy voice rang out in a gentle whisper.

"Ya takin' care o' him tomorrow. He went t' sleep after the _third_ video an' ah haven't had any sleep since yesterday. _It's ya turn._"

Remy felt his body ache at the very thought but a sigh of defeat escaped his lips as he replied with a slight groan.

"Yes _chére_."

His reputation was nonexistent but despite the reluctance in his voice, he wouldn't have it any other way. His purpose was to live for golden moments like these. No matter how exhausting they may be.

_****_

_**Well that's it! REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


End file.
